Noel à la Congrégation
by Kaleiya
Summary: One shot de Noel parti complètement en vrille. Dédicace pour tous les auteurs du fandom.


**Auteur** : Alors…Je les ai rangées où ces fiches non de non !…Ah ! Ben…Ben c'est moi et pour une fois, je fete Noel sur Fanfiction !

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de -man ne m'appartient mais le terroriste de la fic est ma propriété ! XD

**Titre** : Comme il l'indique, c'est Noel à la Congrégation

**Genre** : Gros délire dans lequel c'est surtout la fête à Allen, Kanda et Lavi au final. Humour de Noel donc.

**Rating** : Devait etre en K au départ mais ça a dérapé complètement au plus grand plaisir de ma Beta actuelle ! Je mets T parce que sinon, ça risque d'éloigner les grosses perverses du coin.

**Dédicace** : Houlà ! Y a du monde ! Alors je vais simplement dédicacer ce one-shot de Noel à tous les auteurs de ce fandom et en particulier à Sedinette et Junoan car j'ai adoré leur collaboration, à Talim76 qui m'a bien fait rire quand j'ai lu sa fic, et à celle qui m'a servie de Beta et qui regarde actuellement ce que j'écris (oui, c'est de toi que je parle Prissou !)!

* * *

**Noël à la Congrégation**

Vers le 24 décembre, tout le monde était très agité à la congrégation de l'ombre. Exceptionnellement, la section scientifique soufflait un peu en décorant l'énorme sapin se trouvant dans le réfectoire et elle envisageait même d'y attacher le grand intendant Komui au sommet qui avait été consigné dans son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il ait signé tous les papiers sur son bureau (c'est pas gagné !). Cependant, notre grand flem…heu…intendant a réussi à se faire remplacer par un de ses robots et ce au nez et à la barbe de Reever et des autres. Jerry s'activait aux fourneaux pour préparer le repas du réveillon pendant que Lenalee…faisait un « casting » spécial exorcistes pour savoir qui allait devoir jouer le père Noël et compagnie…revus et corrigés selon la famille Lee.

« HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE METTE CE COSTUME !!!!!

.- Mais Kanda…Tenta la jeune chinoise.

.- N'essaie pas de m'avoir ! Pesta le japonais.

.- Ben alors Bakanda, tu te défiles ? Fit Allen sur un ton de défi.

.- Moyashi…TU VAS VOIR CE QUE TU VAS VOIR !

.- Les garçons…ARRETEZ !!! Fit Lenalee en frappant ses deux compagnons à coups de dark boots. »

Le destructeur du temps ainsi que le possesseur de Mugen se retrouvèrent encastrés dans le mur du réfectoire avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit pour leur défense. Bizarrement, Kanda se montra soudainement TRES coopératif après ça et il alla gentiment enfiler son costume derrière le paravent qui l'attendait. Quand il sortit, le maudit ouvrit la bouche mais il ne parvint pas à prononcer le moindre mot.

« Et voici le père fouettard ! Fit Lenalee avec un grand sourire. »

Kanda, avec son habituel air renfrogné, était vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir extrêmement moulant, avait un ruban rouge avec des clochettes autour du cou ainsi que les cheveux détachés et accompagnés d'une couronne de houx et de gui. Il avait aussi une cravache attachée a sa ceinture et accompagnée d'un fouet. Lavi choisit précisément ce moment pour pointer le bout de son nez dans le but de mater les costumes de ses camarades et il était suivit par un Komui déguisé en trouveur.

« Punaise Yu, t'as vraiment du chien comme ça ! Fit Lavi.

.- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça toi ! Pesta Kanda en regrettant d'avoir été forcé de laisser Mugen dans sa chambre.

.- Ça donne des idées…Murmura Komui d'un air vicieux.

.- Excepté des enfants pas sages, je ne vois ce que Kanda va fouetter d'autre. Ajouta Allen.

.- Au fait Allen, j'ai aussi un costume pour toi mais tu ne pourras pas l'enfiler tout seul. Fit Lenalee en souriant.

.- Hein ?! »

La jeune exorciste tapa du pied et Allen se rendit immédiatement derrière le paravent suivit d'une Lenalee tout sourire qui portait un petit paquet rouge dans ses bras et suivi d'un regard suspicieux de Komui.

« Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?!

.- Ne discute pas Allen et enfile ça !

.- Tu pourrais au moins arrêter de me mater et de me mettre la main aux…

.- Allen…

.- Ils foutent quoi derrière ? Se demanda Lavi.

.- Si jamais il ose souiller la pureté de ma sœur…Menaça Komui.

.- T'as intérêt à te tenir à carreau Komui sinon tu vas souffrir. Fit Kanda avec la cravache en main. »

Notre grand intendant se fit un peu plus discret pendant que Lavi attendait de voir ce qui allait sortir de derrière le paravent. Lenalee ressortit la première mais en voyant que le maudit ne l'avait pas suivie, elle y retourna pour aller chercher sa vic…heu…son ami qui ne voulait pas sortir de sa cachette.

« Viens ici Allen !

.- Non ! Je suis ridicule !

.- Allen !

.- Hey Moyashi, tu te défiles ? Fit Kanda. »

La réaction du plus jeune de la bande ne se fit pas attendre car il sortit sur-le-champ suivit de Lenalee. Les trois autres ouvrirent la bouche mais ne dirent rien.

« T'as un problème Bakanda ?! Fit Allen.

.- Je savais que tu faisais un peu fille Allen, mais je pensais pas qu'on pouvait te féminiser à ce point…Dit Lavi à la place de Kanda. »

En effet, le jeune maudit était vêtu d'un haut court rouge ouvert sur le dessus qui donnait une impression de formes au niveau de la poitrine et qui révélait le nombril de l'exorciste, une mini-jupe rouge vraiment très courte, de gants rouges avec des pompons blancs, de chaussures vernies rouges avec des talons aiguilles, de mitaines en laine blanche et d'un bonnet rouge avec des clochettes. Il portait même un rouge à lèvres rouge avec du fard à paupières argenté et avait les cheveux coiffés en couettes. Kanda tripotait sa cravache en matant les jambes et le ventre plat de son camarade.

« J'crois que Yu pense à faire des choses pas très nettes avec sa cravache…Fit Lavi.

.- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! Pesta Kanda en donnant un coup de cravache au futur bookman.

.- Aieuh ! Il m'a frappé !

.- Franchement, tu l'as pas volée celle-là Lavi ! Dit Allen avec un sourire.

.- En plus, j'ai aussi un costume pour toi Lavi ! Fit Lenalee avec un grand sourire.

.- Euh…j'crois que j'ai entendu le vieux qui m'appelle ! Faut que je parte ! Lança Lavi en tentant de se carapater. »

La tentative de fuite du rouquin aurait réussi si Allen et Kanda, du même avis pour la première fois dans leur vie d'exorcistes, ne décidèrent de le retenir chacun par un bras.

« On y est passé alors tu y passe aussi ! Déclarèrent les deux ennemis d'une seule voix. »

Le futur bookman se retrouva donc derrière le paravent à enfiler un costume pendant que Komui, toujours déguisé, ainsi que Kanda, Allen et Lenalee attendaient qu'il sorte. Durant cette attente, le japonais et le grand intendant comprirent pourquoi Allen ne pouvait pas mettre seul son costume car le haut qu'il portait révélait le dos du plus jeune via un entremelage de fils ce qui semblait fortement les intéresser. Quand le maudit sentit que deux mains tentaient d'aller se balader sous sa jupe, il gifla sur-le-champ Komui et Kanda et alla se mettre à coté de Lenalee.

« Allen…Fit la chinoise pour que seul son ami entende.

.- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lenalee ? Demanda discrètement le plus jeune à son amie.

.- Faut que je te dise quelque chose mais ça peut attendre que Lavi sorte. »

Et quand on parle du loup, le voilà qui vient en provoquant les fous rires de ses camarades de sexe masculin. Ce cher Lavi portait un beau costume de renne du père Noël avec une paire de cornes et un nez rouge qui le rendait particulièrement ridicule. De plus, il portait un mini short vert par-dessus le costume ce qui accentuait le coté drôle de la chose.

« Vous pourriez arrêter de vous foutre de ma gueule bande de connards ? Demanda Lavi.

.- Je comprends mieux à quoi sert le fouet. Fit Kanda en s'amusant comme un gamin à faire claquer son fouet.

.- Le problème, c'est que toi et Komui vous savez pas encore dresser vos mains vu où je les ai senties se balader. Lança Allen en jetant un regard noir aux deux concernés.

.- Fait gaffe Walker ou la partie postérieure de ton corps va souffrir.

.- Seulement celle-là ?

.- Tu me cherches Walker ? Demanda Kanda en se mettant juste en face d'Allen.

.- Les garçons ? Fit Lenalee.

.- Quoi ?! Répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

.- Levez la tête. »

Les deux concernés s'exécutèrent et ravalèrent leur salive en voyant ce qui se trouvait au-dessus d'eux. Accroché au plafond se trouvait une plante à fruits blancs, plus connue sous le nom de gui, dont la tradition voulait que si deux personnes se situent sous celle-ci, ces deux personnes devaient s'embrasser. Le maudit et le kendoka se regardèrent puis le plus vieux tourna la tête vers les autres qui lui précisèrent qu'il devait embrasser Allen sur la bouche. Il sentit deux mains tourner sa tete vers le maudit qui posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le plus jeune commença à briser le baiser au bout de deux secondes mais son ainé ne fut pas de cet avis et le forca à poursuivre en mettant une main derrière la tete de son cadet et en laissant l'autre main se balader sous la courte jupe que portait le plus jeune. La réaction ne se fit point attendre : Allen gifla fortement Kanda alors que celui-ci avait réussi à passer sa main sous les sous-vetements de son cadet. Le plus vieux approcha sa bouche de l'oreille d'Allen. (eh non ! Kanda n'a pas pu lécher la langue d'Allen !)

« Dommage que tu ne sois pas une fille Moyashi car tu es très attirant dans cet ensemble et j'aimerai beaucoup t'enlever ce que tu caches sous ta petite jupette. Lui susurra Kanda à l'oreille »

Allen s'éloigna en rougissant des autres et était suivit par Lenalee. Kanda le regarda partir en se léchant les babines.

« Il est comment notre cadet ? Demanda Lavi avec un air pervers.

.- Très appétissant. Répondit Kanda avec un petit sourire vicieux.

.- A ma connaissance, il est encore vierge. Ajouta Komui.

.- Alors il faut absolument lui apprendre les choses de la vie. Dit Lavi en se frottant les mains.

.- Surtout que ce sale Moyashi est vachement bien foutu pour son age.

.- Kro-chan et Chaoji sont occupés avec Miranda donc personne n'est là pour nous arrêter. »

Et c'est ainsi que les trois compères mirent en place le plan « dépuceler Allen » en un temps record.

Pendant ce temps, Allen et Lenalee marchaient vers les cuisines. Le plus jeune demanda à Jerry suffisamment de pancakes pour une quinzaine de personnes et alla s'asseoir à une table en grommelant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a notre petit glouton ? Demanda Jerry, inquiet.

.- Il a découvert le coté pervers de Kanda et il n'a pas apprécié. Répondit la chinoise.

.- Il ne l'a quand même pas…(je laisse libre cours à vos esprits tordus)

.- Il lui a juste tripoté les fesses et l'a embrassé sous le gui. »

Jerry soupira de soulagement alors que le jeune exorciste était en train de défaire les couettes que Lenalee lui avait faites. La jeune exorciste alla s'asseoir à coté de son ami qui enlevait les gants qu'il portait aux mains.

« Tu comptes nous faire un strip-tease ? Demanda t-elle.

.- Je veux juste oublier que la main de Bakanda est passée sous le string que tu m'as forcé à porter. Répondit-il avant d'enfourner une grosse bouchée de son en-cas.

.- Je pense que tu vas très vite oublier cet incident.

.- Et pourquoi ça ?

.- Parce que…en allant acheter de quoi faire vos costumes en ville, j'ai croisé Road et c'est elle qui m'a donné les idées manquantes pour le tien.

.- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as invitée…

.- Ben si. Elle était ravie de l'invitation et m'a dit qu'elle amènerait peut-etre Tyki avec elle.

.- Super… Je pourrais au moins jouer au poker. »

Le reste des pancakes rejoignit l'estomac de son prédateur actuel que l'on connaît mieux sous le nom d'Allen Walker. Pendant ce temps, Lenalee en profita pour lui attacher les cheveux en queue de cheval en prenant soin de laisser quelques mèches s'échapper sur les cotés. Elle tressa une mèche sur le coté avec un fil noir (perso, je trouve Allen plus sexy avec une queue de cheval. Pas vous ?) puis, quand elle fut sure qu'Allen avait fini de manger, elle lui fit signe de la regarder afin de lui remettre du rouge à lèvres. Celui-ci ne broncha pas et se laissa faire gentiment au grand étonnement de son amie.

« Comment ça se fait que les trois quarts de ton rouge à lèvres soient partis aussi vite ? Se demanda Lenalee à haute voix.

.- Ça a du arriver quand Bakanda a essayé de foutre sa langue dans ma bouche au moment où il a passé sa main sous mon string. Répondit Allen.

.- C'était si terrible que ça pour toi ?

.- Je préfèrerai mourir asphyxié en embrassant Road pendant un siècle ou encore coucher avec Tyki Mikk plutôt que de retenter ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde d'embrasser cet imbécile !

.- Si le Noah du plaisir t'entendais, il ne se ferait pas prier !

.- Road aussi ne se ferait pas prier…

.- J'ai encore mon costume à enfiler. Tu veux venir m'aider Allen ? »

Le plus jeune rougit un peu avant de daigner répondre.

« Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Demanda t-il toujours un peu rouge.

.- Je veux dire m'aider à m'habiller et à me coiffer dans ma chambre. En plus, mon costume est presque pareil que le tien à la différence que le tien est rouge et le mien vert. Répondit Lenalee.

.- J'espère que je ne vais pas me faire tuer par Komui avant d'avoir pu voir ta chambre… »

Pendant que les chanteuses de Tatu…euh…que Allen et Lenalee partaient faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire, Road et Tyki étaient en chemin pour la Congrégation de l'ombre.

« Je vais enfin pouvoir revoir Allen-kun ! Cria Road.

.- C'est pour ça que tu m'as trainé avec toi ? Demanda le Noah du plaisir.

.- Avoue quand même que toi aussi t'es content d'y aller Tyki ! Je sais que t'adores Allen.

.- J'admets que j'aime bien ce garcon. Et ce sera toujours mieux de passer la soirée avec eux plutot qu'avec Lulubell qui n'est pas du tout causante… »

Un peu plus tard, les trois compères faisaient le tour de la Congrégation à la recherche du maudit. Lavi réussi à apprendre qu'ils avaient été voir Jerry mais ne savait pas où ils étaient allés après. Kanda remarqua la brusque disparition de Komui mais s'en fichait totalement dans le fond. Ce qui l'intrigua le plus était le fait que, quand ils étaient passés devant Miranda et les autres, Chaoji semblait assez agité.

« A priori, il est toujours avec Lenalee ! Fit le jeune bookman.

.- Et tu sais où ils sont ? Demanda le kendoka.

.- Le seul endroit où on est pas allé, c'est la chambre de Lenalee mais… »

Le rouquin ravala sa salive et alla s'asseoir à une table, imité par Kanda. Du coté du maudit, on pouvait le voir dans la chambre de son amie, rouge comme une pivoine, à aider celle-ci à enfiler son haut.

« T'es sure que je ne risque rien ? Demanda Allen, inquiet.

.- Si mon frère débarque, je lui dirai qu'il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre nous.

.- Et si il arrive avec la manière forte ?

.- Là, je le jetterai en pature à Reever et aux autres. Il l'aura bien cherchée ! »

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière la porte de la chambre ce qui fit palir un peu le maudit. Sa peur se justifia quand une espèce de pince métallique défonca la porte et que l'on put voir un robot digne de Komui.

« Je SuIs KomuLin CinQuièMe dU NoM. Ma MiSsiOn eSt dE caPtuRer AlLen WalKer ! Dit le robot.

.- Il a dit qu'il était le cinquième Komulin ? Je croyais qu'on en était au quatrième. Réalisa Allen.

.- Reever a du intercepter le projet ou alors Kanda l'a détruit sans nous le dire. Dit Lenalee. »

Komulin5 tenta d'attraper Allen mais, tout d'un coup, un bruit de grésillement se fit entendre et le robot sortit son bras de la pièce avant de voir son unité centrale exploser sous les yeux ébahis d'Allen et Lenalee. Soudain, la pince du robot revint et captura Allen. Un autre robot sortit de Komulin5 et retenait Allen prisonnier en tenant une robe blanche dans son autre pince.

« MoI, KoMulIn SiXièMe dU NoM, PouRsuIvRaiT lA MiSsiOn dE MoN PréDeceSseUr !

.- Allen ! Cria Lenalee. »

Le maudit semblait avoir perdu connaissance pour une raison inconnue. La jeune exorciste s'apprêtait à activer son innocence lorsque Tyki Mikk fit son apparition devant Komulin6.

« Enfin un peu de nouveauté ! Allen est pour moi ! S'exclama Tyki. »

Une minute plus tard, Komulin6 avait succombé à la matière noire et le Noah du plaisir était à présent assit sur le lit de l'exorciste en train de chatouiller légèrement le cou du maudit qu'il avait déposé sur le lit et dont il avait posé la tete sur ses genoux. Road donna un coup de pied dans la tete du robot avant d'aller s'asseoir à coté de Tyki. Lenalee revint avec son innocence qui se désactivait.

« Si je mets la main sur mon frère…Grommela l'exorciste.

.- Ça arrive souvent ce genre de choses chez vous ? Demanda Tyki alors qu'il se mettait à caresser le visage du maudit.

.- Malheureusement oui. Et mon frère en est l'auteur. Je me demande bien pourquoi il voulait capturer Allen. »

Le maudit émit un léger gémissement, signe qu'il se réveillait. Road se déplaca immédiatement pour aller se poser sur les jambes d'Allen alors que celui-ci émergeait à peine. Lenalee se mit à genoux près de lui.

« Ça va Allen ? Demanda t-elle.

.- Allen-kun ! Fit Road, inquiète.

.- Laissez le un peu respirer les filles ! S'exclama Tyki Mikk en voyant les filles se rapprocher dangereusement d'Allen. »

La Noah du reve fit une moue boudeuse et alla s'asseoir à coté de Lenalee qui regardait le Noah du plaisir caresser délicatement la joue du jeune exorciste avec la paume de sa main. Le maudit soupira d'aise et daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il les agrandit de surprise en découvrant le visage souriant de Tyki vite masqué par celui de Road qui lui sauta dessus et se serra contre lui.

« Allen ! T'es vivant ! Fit Road avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

.- Road ! Qu'est ce que j'ais dis tout à l'heure ! Fit Tyki en tirant Road en arrière pour libérer Allen.

.- Mais euh…Je m'inquiétai !

.- Allen, ça va ? Demanda Lenalee.

.- J'ai senti un truc se planter dans ma peau puis après, c'est le trou noir. Répondit Allen.

.- Le deuxième robot essayai de te faire mettre une robe de mariée quand je t'ai récupéré. Dit Tyki.

.- Hein ?! Mais il est dingue !!!!

.- Là c'est sur, il va finir en pature à Reever et aux autres ! Mais pourquoi une robe de mariée ? Fit Lenalee.

.- Autant aller lui poser la question. Proposa Tyki en sortant une cigarette.

.- Tyki…Pas ici. Fit Road.

.- Rha ! Mais y a pas de loi contre ! (euh…si Tyki. Depuis le 1er janvier de cette année)

.- Sauf que c'est ma chambre et que la cigarette rappelle le Maréchal Cross à Allen…Fit Lenalee en montrant son camarade du doigt. »

Effectivement, le maudit s'était recroquevillé sur un coin du lit et semblait se remémorer de bien vilains souvenirs (là, je le plains sincèrement). Lenalee et Road décidèrent d'aller à la chasse au Komui pendant que Tyki veillait sur Allen (là, c'est pour Sedinette et Junoan car je sais qu'elles sont fans de ce couple. C'est mon cadeau de Noel). Du coté du kendoka et du futur bookman, le temps était long vu que Kanda n'est pas connu pour aimer discuter et que Lavi est menacé de mort à coups de fouets par son camarade qui a passé son temps a lui jeter un regard noir. Quand Komui refit son apparition dans son déguisement de trouveur, le rouquin poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« L'un de vous savait que les Noahs étaient invités ?! Demanda Komui.

.- Ils sont là ?! Fit Lavi.

.- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Chaoji tirait la gueule…Se contenta de dire Kanda.

.- A cause d'eux, j'ai perdu deux de mes robots !!! Pleura le grand intendant.

.- Comme si on pouvait considérer ça comme une perte !

.- Kanda tu es un sans-cœur ! Comment peux-tu dire un truc pareil ?! Fit Komui en sautant sur Kanda qui tirait la tronche.

.- Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de gui au-dessus de vous deux sinon j'aurai bien rit ! Fit Lavi.

.- Toi tu vas souffrir si tu continu tes commentaires stupides ! Menaca le japonais en voulant étrangler le rouquin.

.- Par contre les garcons, vous n'avez pas de chance. Fit Komui en désignant quelque chose au-dessus de Kanda et Lavi. »

Comme si le fait qu'Allen et Kanda s'embrasse ne lui avait pas suffit, notre terroriste de Noel, que l'on connaît mieux sous le nom de gui, se tenait pile poil au-dessus de Kanda et Lavi qui le regardait avec dégout de s'etre fait avoir aussi facilement. Lorsque les deux victimes actuelles du gui se regardèrent, elles firent une grimace avant de daigner enfin rapprocher leurs visages et de provoquer un contact entre leurs lèvres. Après deux secondes, le rouquin s'éloigna en s'essuyant la bouche et en prenant un verre d'eau en urgence. Le kendoka aussi prit un verre d'eau, mit le contenu de celui-ci dans sa bouche avant de le recracher bruyamment dans le verre.

« Beurk ! Plus jamais ça ! Fit Lavi en recommancant à s'essuyer la bouche.

.- Yurk ! Moyashi a meilleur gout que toi bunny ! Cracha Kanda.

.- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! C'est toi qui pu de la gueule à force de bouffer des soba !

.- TU OSES DIRE QUE J'AI MAUVAISE HALEINE !!! Toi t'as les lèvres tellement sèches que le désert du Sahara est humide à coté !

.- Eh ! C'est même pas vrai !

.- Calmez-vous tous les deux ! Tenta Komui.

.- TOI TA GUEULE !!! Crièrent les deux exorcistes. »

Kanda sortit son fouet et Lavi, se sentant soudainement menacé, commença à prendre ses jambes à son cou suivit par le japonais puis par Komui dans les couloirs de la Congrégation de l'ombre. Le japonais s'arreta au bout d'une minute car il s'est fait semer par sa proie. Komui le rattrapa.

« Il est passé où ce connard ?! Pesta le propriétaire de Mugen. »

Quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, Kanda se retourna et fut surpris de voir Komui blêmir en regardant vers le haut. Il tourna ses yeux dans la même direction et fut horrifié de voir que le terroriste de Noel était pile poil au-dessus d'eux. Les deux asiatiques se regardèrent avec effroi puis ravalèrent leur salive. Ils fermèrent les yeux en appréhendant le contact avec la bouche de l'autre. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ils mirent quelques secondes avant de rompre le contact. Bizarrement, aucun des deux ne semblait dégouté cette fois-ci. Leurs regards se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre, charmé par ce qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. L'exorciste et le grand intendant renouvelèrent ce contact en approfondissant le baiser cette fois-ci. Cette fois-ci, ils mirent une bonne minute à se décider à briser ce contact des lèvres. Au final, ils allèrent chacun de leur coté et firent comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Une heure plus tard, Allen et Tyki jouaient à leur jeu préféré dans la chambre du maudit : le poker. Seulement, le Noah avait décidé de pimenter un peu la partie après la douzième main afin de briser une éventuelle monotonie : celui qui perdait la main avait un gage quelconque ou devait enlever un vetement. La première main avait été remportée par Allen et le Noah avait préféré oter sa veste plutot que de subir un gage de la part de l'exorciste. A présent, ils en étaient à la troisième main et le maudit avait une belle vue sur le torse fin et musclé du Noah.

« Avant que l'on ne dévoile nos jeux respectifs, j'ai une question assez délicate à te poser. Fit Tyki.

.- Je t'écoute. Dit Allen en levant les yeux de ses cartes.

.- Lorsque j'ai détruit le robot qui t'avais capturé, il a dit quelque chose qui m'amène à te demander la chose suivante : est-ce que tu es encore vierge par hasard ? »

Le maudit ouvrit des yeux ronds en entendant cette question.

« C'est pour ça qu'il voulait me mettre une robe ?! Parce qu'il me croyait encore puceau ?! S'exclama Allen.

.- Donc ce n'est pas le cas.

.- Quand on a passé trois ans de sa vie avec le maréchal Cross, c'est impossible de rester vierge. Dit Allen dont les joues rougissaient légèrement. »

Ils dévoilèrent leurs jeux respectifs et le Noah fut ravi de constater qu'il avait enfin une meilleure main qu'Allen.

« Là, il va falloir choisir mon jeune ami.

.- Lenalee m'étrangle si jamais j'enlève mon costume donc j'attends ton gage mais je ne te donnerai pas mon Innocence ! Fit Allen.

.- Très bien. Ferme les yeux et ouvre les seulement quand je te le dirai. »

L'exorciste, méfiant, fit ce que le Noah lui demandait. Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras droit puis remonter lentement jusqu'à son menton afin de pouvoir soulever délicatement ce dernier. Avec son autre main, Tyki caressa le visage du maudit qui soupira d'aise à ce contact. Ensuite, le Noah du plaisir fit entrer ses lèvres en contact avec celles de l'exorciste. Allen fut un peu surpris au début mais il s'habitua très vite à ce contact et voulu même l'approfondir. Son partenaire de jeu ne se fit pas prier lorsqu'il sentit que le plus jeune lui permettait d'aller plus profondément dans ce contact. Allen s'accrocha au cou de son partenaire dans le but d'approfondir au maximum ce baiser avant que celui-ci ne se brise quelques secondes plus tard et que le Noah lui demande d'ouvrir ses yeux.

« Alors ce gage ?

.- Très savoureux. »

Ce petit intermède fut interrompu par Lavi qui entra dans la chambre de son cadet comme s'il était dans un moulin et qui ne manqua pas de remarquer que le Noah et Allen étaient sur le point de renouveler leur expérience commune. Tyki soupira d'agacement et s'éloigna à contrecoeur de son partenaire de jeu qui jetait un regard noir au bookman.

« T'as jamais appris à frapper aux portes Lavi ?! Pesta le plus jeune.

.- Roh…Pas de ma faute si Kanda me cherche pour me scalper tout ça parce que cette saleté était au-dessus de nos tetes ! Fit Lavi pour sa défense.

.- Quelle saleté ? Demandèrent Tyki et Allen.

.- La même qui t'as fait le coup avec Kanda y a plus d'une heure !

.- …Si je choppe ceux qui s'occupaient de la décoration…Commença Allen.

.- En plus, ce connard de Yu à un gout horrible ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! Pleurnicha Lavi en se jetant sur Allen.

.- LAVI !!! DEGAGE DE LA !!!!

.- Il a osé me dire que j'avais les lèvres sèches et il veut te dépuceler ce soir !!!

.- Putain mais qui vous a dit une anerie pareille à la fin ?! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai perdu ma virginité ! »

Le rouquin regarda son camarade droit dans les yeux puis tourna sa tete vers le Noah qui hocha la tete en signe de confirmation. Il regarda ensuite la table et vit des cartes sur celle-ci.

« Vous faites un poker ? Demanda t-il.

.- Plutot un genre de strip poker pour etre exact. Répondit Tyki.

.- Je peux jouer ? »

Malheureusement pour ce pauvre Lavi, en moins de 20 minutes, il se retrouva en boxer sur sa chaise et sous les regards intéressés des deux experts du poker. Durant la partie, Tyki avait jugé bon d'ouvrir une bouteille d'alcool (je ne préciserai pas lequel) pour la partager avec les deux exorcistes. Mais dans cette simple bouteille avait été versée quelques gouttes d'une potion spéciale que le Noah voulait absolument essayer sur les exorcistes. Allen finit par se servir un verre après que Lavi ait encore perdu face à lui et qu'il ait préféré prendre le gage cette fois-ci. Soudain, le plus jeune commença à avoir un air bizarre ce qui inquiéta l'autre exorciste et fit sourire le Noah quand il le vit aller s'asseoir sur les genoux du rouquin.

« Tu te sens bien Allen ? Demanda le bookman, un peu inquiet.

.- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Fit le maudit avec un drole de sourire et une voix bien trop sensuelle pour etre naturelle chez lui.

.- T'es quand même pas ivre avec un seul verre ?! Mais tu tiens vraiment pas l'al…ENLEVE TA MAIN DE LA !!! »

Alors qu'il essayait de réveiller son ami qui n'était visiblement pas conscient de ses actes, Lavi s'apercut qu'il essayait de passer sa main sous son boxer. Il prit les deux mains du maudit pour s'assurer qu'elles n'iraient pas de nouveau se balader là où elles n'avaient pas à le faire mais son assaillant avait toujours la bouche libre et il jugea bon d'aller la poser sur celle de son camarade. Le bookman hésita entre repousser Allen pour le ramener à la raison ou alors en profiter pendant qu'il était en chaleur pour faire des choses que l'auteur ne racontera pas ici afin de respecter le rating car elle a marre des procès post-fic et des interdictions de poster. Pour revenir au sujet, le rouquin avait finit par poser les mains de son camarade sur ses épaules afin qu'il puisse enlacer la taille de celui-ci pour approfondir le baiser et savourer ces lèvres délicieusement sucrées qui s'offraient à lui. Ceci se serait prolongé dans cette fic si l'auteur perverse voulait faire dans le lemon…heu…rien à voir !…ça se serait prolongé si Lavi n'avait pas sentit le regard pervers de Tyki Mikk sur lui et Allen. Alors que son compagnon d'arme se collait le plus possible à lui, le rouquin prit une paire de menottes qui trainait sur la table (ceci est une fic, je fais ce que je veux vu que j'en suis l'auteur !) dans l'espoir de pouvoir menotter le maudit afin de pourvoir le maitriser mais au lieu de ça, il se retrouva menoté à lui…

« ALLEN !!!! Réveille toi ! Supplia Lavi lorsque son camarade lui libéra enfin la bouche et qu'il se colla encore plus à lui en émettant une sorte de ronronnement (je vais chercher loin…faut que j'arrête le café moi…).

.- Que c'est mignon ! Fit Tyki avec un grand sourire.

.- T'as mis quoi dans ta bouteille pour qu'il soit comme ça ?!

.- Juste un aphrodisiaque tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal ! Mais à la base, je voulais m'amuser avec lui.

.- Z'etes vraiment fêlés chez les Noahs…Ça va durer longtemps ce bordel ?

.- Disons environ deux heures le temps que l'alcool se soit dissipé !

.- …Ça va être long…Déjà qu'Allen s'était féminisé avec cette tenue…NON MAIS ARRETE !!!! »

Comme certains esprits tordus l'ont peut-etre deviné, notre exorciste drogué n'est pas resté tranquille pendant que Lavi et Tyki discutaient. En plus de vouloir obstinément garder son bassin appuyé contre celui du roux, le plus jeune commencait à s'attaquer au cou de celui-ci à coup de langue et de dents. Si ils avaient été seuls, il ne se serait pas gené pour montrer son plaisir mais vu que le Noah était là…

« C'est vraiment très excitant cette petite scène ! Fit-il en se léchant les babines.

.- Aide moi bordel de merde !!!

.- Puisque tu y tiens… »

Tyki rejoignit les deux exorcistes mais au lieu d'aider Lavi à empecher Allen de continuer à l'exciter (ben quoi ?!), il passa sa main sous la jupe du maudit pour lui peloter les fesses et avec son autre main, il caressa sensuellement le torse du roux avant d'aller lui lécher l'oreille.

« J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu avant de retrouver les autres et vu que je vous ai tous les deux sous la main, mon plaisir n'en sera que doublé. Susurra le Noah à l'oreille du bookman avant de la mordiller. »

Des vagues chaudes parcourait le corps de Lavi alors qu'Allen capturait de nouveau sa bouche dans un baiser sauvage et passionné pendant que le Noah s'amusait à déshabiller Allen avec une de ses mains tandis que l'autre était dans les cheveux du roux et que la bouche de Tyki s'évertuait à faire un sucon dans le cou du borgne.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, on pouvait entendre des gémissements, des grognements et même des cris de plaisir. Le hasard (ou plutot moi dans ce cas-là), voulu que Lenalee et Road passent devant la chambre pile à l'instant où Allen criait le nom de Lavi.

« …Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent à la fin… ?! Fit la Noah les yeux grands ouverts.

.- Je sens qu'on va les attendrent un moment.

.- Je crois avoir entendu trois voix différentes…Qu'est ce qu'il a foutu Tyki avec Allen-kun pour qu'il accepte de se faire sauter ?! »

Environ quatre heures plus tard, la soirée commença enfin et tout le monde alla se réunir dans le réfectoire. Malheureusement pour le Grand Intendant, la section scientifique découvrit la supercherie du robot et attendait impatiemment de pouvoir lui mettre dessus afin de l'accrocher au sommet du sapin. Pour l'occasion, le Maréchal Tiedoll avait tenu à etre présent et s'était même déguisé en Père Noel pour le grand malheur de Kanda qui ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser. Les Maréchaux Sokaro et Cloud étaient aussi présents et se montraient assez discrets alors que le Maréchal Cross, qui lui aussi s'était déplacé au grand étonnement de ceux qui le connaissaient, s'intéressait fortement à Lenalee qui discutait avec Road et Miranda. Alors que Chaoji, qui fit un gros effort pour supporter les Noahs (faudra qu'un jour, quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi tout le monde déteste Chaoji parce que moi, il me laisse de marbre), avait opté pour passer son temps avec Krory et Marie. Enfin, Tyki était en compagnie d'Allen et Lavi qui étaient toujours menotés l'un à l'autre. A cause de cela, le futur bookman a eu un mal fou à remettre son costume.

« Merci les gars ! Grace à vous, j'ai les reins en feu et j'ai mal au crane ! J'ai pas encore pu mesurer l'ampleur des dégats mais vu qu'a cause de ta fichue potion j'étais consentent…Commença Allen.

.- Je peux te dire que t'as été un sacré allumeur et que tu m'as épuisé quand on a fait l'amour ! Fit Lavi qui tenait la main de son camarade.

.- En tout cas, j'ai adoré les cris que tu as poussés pendant tout le temps où l'on te sautait. C'est une expérience que l'on devrait renouveler un jour. Ajouta le Noah du plaisir en faisant son sourire le plus charmeur.

.- Sauf que si je me fis aux souvenirs que j'ai de vos performances respectives, le meilleur orgasme que j'ai eu était avec mon Maitre ! Dit Allen en faisant une grimace.

.- Parce qu'en plus c'est Cross qui t'a pris ta virginité ?! T'étais un gosse alors ?! Fit Lavi.

.- Ouais. Il a quand même attendu un an pour etre certain que j'avais envie d'essayer. Après, on couchait ensemble assez souvent jusqu'au jour où il m'a assommé et qu'il s'est tiré. »

Un malaise commença à se faire sentir autour du maudit. A ce moment-là, le Maréchal Tiedoll vint les voir avec son « fils » qui lui, n'avait aucune envie d'aller les voir et un chat sauta sur les épaules de Tyki qui semblait ne pas s'y attendre et se mit un peu à l'écart avec l'animal.

« Bonsoir à vous jeunes gens ! Fit Tiedoll, joyeux.

.- Bonsoir à vous Maréchal ! Fit Lavi en souriant.

.- Tch ! Fit Kanda qui tenta de s'éloigner.

.- Mais où vas-tu Kanda ? Tu risques de perdre ton papa dans la foule si tu t'éloignes ! Fit Tiedoll. »

En entendant ça, Allen ne put s'empecher de rire avec Lavi ce qui entraina une réaction fulgurante du kendoka qui fit claquer son fouet en frappant ses deux camarades qui se moquaient de lui. Pendant ce temps, Tyki et le « chat » s'étaient éloignés.

« Ce n'est pas poli de ta part de nous avoir suivis jusqu'ici Lulubell. Dit-il »

La Noah de la Luxure reprit son apparence normale et Tyki fut surpris de voir qu'elle portait une robe rouge avec une rose blanche accrochée dans les cheveux.

« Tu es bien en beauté ce soir.

.- Je sais. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule ce soir. »

Elle alla se meler à la foule en laissant volontairement le Noah du plaisir en plan. Celui-ci resta cloué sur place une minute avant de faire de même. Après ça, le Maréchal Cross vit son apprenti et le jeune bookman qui reprenait leur souffle à force d'avoir rit.

« Alors idiot d'apprenti ! Tu t'es bien fait chevaucher durant tout ce temps ? Lanca le Maréchal.

.- …Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?! Fit Allen sur un ton menacant.

.- Je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser un peu ? En plus, tu aurais au moins pu m'inviter à ton mariage avec ce type car j'imagine que tu as déjà eu ta nuit de noces.

.- …Vous pouvez pas vous intéresser à autre chose qu'a ma vie sexuelle ?

.- Faut qu'elle a été animée aujourd'hui…Commença Lavi avant de se prendre une gifle signée Allen.

.- C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne sois pas une fille idiot d'apprenti ! Fit Cross en matant Allen dans son charmant ensemble.

.- …ALLEZ VOIR AILLEURS SI J'Y SUIS !!!! Fit le maudit en voulant sauter sur son maitre. »

La tentative de meurtre aurait réussi si Allen n'avait pas été retenu par Lavi et puis par Lenalee qui arrivait en renfort. Soudain, Timcampy vint se poser sur l'épaule du Maréchal et le maudit ainsi que le rouquin virent avec horreur que le golem doré s'était déguisé en notre terroriste de Noel favori : le gui. Ils ne purent réagir plus car un grand cri retentit près du grand sapin de Noel.

« ON L'A EU !!!! Criait Reever.

.- MAIS LACHEZ MOI !!!!! Hurlait Komui.

.- HORS DE QUESTION !!!! »

C'est ainsi que tout le monde put assister à la mise en place de l'étoile au sommet du sapin ou devrais-je du grand Intendant au sommet du sapin. Bien entendu, celui-ci n'était pas d'accord pour faire office de décoration et il se débattit autant qu'il le put mais la section scientifique lui était bien supérieure en nombre.

Et la soirée continua joyeusement malgré le fait que Timcampy parvint à obliger Kanda et Allen à renouveler leur expérience et que, encore une fois, le kendoka voulut aller un peu trop loin au gout du maudit qui en avait sérieusement marre d'etre la source de fantasmes de toute la gent masculine de la soirée qui avait essayé en permanence de lui mettre la main à des parties sensibles de son corps. Heureusement, Lenalee et Lavi arrivèrent à attraper le golem pour l'empecher de faire encore plus de dégats mais malheureusement pour Kanda, son maitre voulut immortaliser ce moment de tendresse qu'il avait eu avec Allen.

Tout le monde s'amusa bien ce soir là et put aller se coucher une fois la fête finit…enfin…presque tout le monde.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut venir me décrocher ?! J'ai le vertige moi !!!! »

**FIN**

* * *

NB: Joyeux Noel à tous et à toutes et bonne année !


End file.
